


Teach me how to kiss so I can kiss your brother

by MonicaQueer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonicaQueer/pseuds/MonicaQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Sam to teach him how to kiss.</p><p>It's AU where Sam and Dean are ordinary teenagers and have no idea of supernatural beings.<br/>This story takes place after few month when Castiel showed up and claimed to be an angel of the Lord.</p><p>My first attempt to write a fic in english. Don't expect much it's just little story about three horny boys :D</p><p>And sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to kiss so I can kiss your brother

Sam looks confused when Cas sits too close next to him and stares at him for a while.

“Sam, I need your help,” he says very seriously. Sam is now even more confused. What help could possibly want an angel from him.  
“Could you teach me how to kiss, please?”

“Why?” he asks curiously.

Castiel looked down but Sam can still see his red cheeks. “I want to confront Dean about my feelings like you recommended and if you’re right and Dean feels the same as me then we might kiss and I want to make sure that Dean will like it.”

Sam grins. “Cas, I believe Dean will be all happy that you guys are kissing. He won’t be judging your skills.”

“Sam, please.” Angel’s puppy eyes are irresistible. And it’s not like he would be crossing Dean’s territory or something even though Sam would be technically Cas’ first kiss. He likes the sound of it a lot. He bites his lip and decides that he will be little selfish here because when the two of them will get together – and they will – he won’t have Dean anymore and he won’t have Cas either. So if he now steals angel’s first kiss Dean can’t be mad at him right?

“Okay then… just c’mere.” He pulls Cas closer to him and puts one hand on his thigh. Angel’s eyes are wide open. Sam could just drown in their blueness. They get closer to each other. Sam can smell Dean’s shampoo now, he smiles a little, it would be like kissing Dean, he thinks, then he finally kisses him.

Firstly, he just plays with his lips, bites them, lick them… He totally forgets he should be teaching Cas. He fully yields to a pleasure of feeling Cas’ dry lips responding to Sam’s. He wanted this for a while now but he didn’t know he wanted it so much. He always knew it was there but he also knew that Cas was his brother’s so he tried to avoid thinking about how pleasurable would be to kiss those lips or touch his hair.

He forgets to control his hands. He automatically moves them from Cas’ thighs to his hips and then on his neck.

Angel leans to him and kisses him recklessly back. It’s clumsy but still good, very good. His arms are wrapped around Sam. Cas brakes the kiss and starts to pay attention to Sam’s neck. Pleasure blurs his mind but he still somehow knows what to do, it must be this human body, he thinks, everything is so natural like he always knew what to do.  
Castiel is now sitting on Sam. He has his hands in his hair while Sam is kissing him on his chin and then down on his neck. He pushes him to the bed but Sam turns and gets on him so now Cas is the one lying. Sam can feel that Cas is hard, and hell, he isn’t alone.

“Ehm, I- I think you got it. Dean surely won’t be disappointed.” He gets off of him and tries to breathe normally.

Castiel looks at him. “This was... I didn’t know it would be… intense like this,” he said seriously.

“Tell me about it… But I can assure you it’ll be even better with Dean,” he smiles at him but it’s not very honest smile. He now fully realized that Dean will lost interest in him and Cas won’t be needing another teaching so this was first and last time he got this close to the angel.

***

Dean is surprised by Cas’ confidence but then… he really isn’t. He always knew that Cas gets shit done and that he never beats around the bush. When he wants something he gets it.

And now, after he asked Dean for permission to kiss him, he’s kissing him passionately and Dean of course doesn’t stay behind.

They started kissing slowly but then it got really passionate and hot and soon Dean found himself pinned against the wall by Cas’ body. He moans to his mouth when angel’s thigh gets between his legs.

Cas is pressing himself against Dean’s body so heavily, there’s no space between them. He loves when Sam takes control over him and now Cas doing the same… there’s just something immensely hot about them all dominant.

“Casaahhm,” Dean breathes out angel’s name and it becomes the quiet moan. He is in heaven… literally… shit, he’s making out with an angel…

Dean’s neck is red from all sucking and biting and licking so Castiel goes back to Dean’s lips but Dean doesn’t allow him have more fun and makes Cas’ mouth his. He plays with his lower lip, slightly biting and sucking. Castiel can’t help it but this reminds him the other day when he was practicing kissing with Sam, he smiles.

“Did you teach Sam kissing by any chance?” he asks while Dean is gently pressing his lips against Cas’ neck.

“Yeah… Why are you asking?”

Castiel’s one hand ends up in Dean’s hair while the other on his crotch. He starts slowly rubbing his erection through the fabric of his pants.

“There is something from you in Sam’s kisses,” he says quietly to his ear and continues caresses him through pants, still in slow manner. This sends a shiver down the Dean’s spine.

“Uhhm, h- how would you know?” he asks curiously with some difficulties because angel’s is really good in what he’s doing and Dean has to concentrate to find words.

But he doesn’t want leave Cas without pleasure so his one hand slides from Cas’ hip to his crotch. Cas bites his lip but quiet moan still manages to escape. He leans closer and then he pulls away dragging Dean with him. They end up on the floor, Cas on top of Dean, he can feel his erection pressing against his own. He starts thrusting slowly and sensually.

They both are breathing heavily; Cas’ moves are getting faster. Dean is clenching his fingers into Cas hips and tries not to moan too loudly. The room is spinning and heat is almost unbearable and then finally comes relief.

They lie on the floor next to each other. Dean looks at Cas. “You didn’t answer. How would you know?”

Cas smiles. “I asked if he could teach me how to kiss. He agreed.”

“According to your smile I guess he was really good teacher,” Dean grins, “Well, we can’t be surprised; he had the best one to teach him.”

“Yes, he was really good,” Castiel is still smiling, he leans to Dean and kisses him lightly, “and you are really good too but I’m not sure if I can say that you are better.” His smile turns into provocative smirk.

“Maybe next time we can ask Sam to join us so you can decide who is better,” Dean laughs.

“I already decided that you’re both the best and I want you... both of you.”


End file.
